Clarabelle's Beach Problem
by Verde Sause
Summary: Part of an Art trade with a DA user named LucifertheShort


Minnie was on a trip to the beach and planning on relaxing all day in the sun, And as soon as she got there she ran into her friends Daisy the duck And Clarabelle the cow!

Minnie was wearing a red One-piece bikini, and Daisy was wearing a blue two-piece swimsuit.

And Clarabelle was wearing a sundress?

Minnie didn't want to ask ask but Daisy had no problem asking the obvious!

Clarabelle why didn't you wear a swimsuit? You look so good darling, I just don't get it!

Clarabelle then flushed and asked Minnie and Daisy if they could keep a secret.

All three of them then huddled together and Clarabelle admitted to them her utter causing every Bikini she wears to Explode after a few minutes because her utter stretches the fabric to the max!

Daisy tried to stop from laughing, But Minnie put her hand on her shoulder.

And told Clarabelle that she brought extra Swimsuits!

Clarabelle Face turned bright red! And she spouted "Didn't you hear what I just said?"

But Minnie forced Clarabelle into a Changing room And Minnie at first hands Clarabelle a Black one-piece to wear!

Clarabelle eventually takes the suit and says "Okay... but I warned you!"

Clarabelle changed into the one-piece and stepped out: the bottom part of the one-piece really was stretched to max! And Clarabelle's utter was spilling out of the ill fitting bikini!

And before anybody could say anything the crotch part of the one-piece SNAPPED! And made a thunderous sound when it did!

Minnie really like that swimsuit but she liked her friendships more.

And handed Clarabelle a Yellow two-piece to wear

Clarabelle walked out and The Bikini bottom was again stretch beyond maximum capacity!

And the Yellow Bikini bottom exploded into a million pieces!

Minnie then went through two more suits one Clarabelle both exploded just like the yellow one!

Minnie gave up. But Daisy had an idea! Daisy went to her car and pulled out one of her spare bikini's her spare was oddly enough a cow skin theme bikini!

Clarabelle thought it was a joke at first because of the pattern on Daisies swimsuit.

But daisy insisted that this was a Super-Stretch Bikini!

And that Daisy would wear it whenever her feathers got ruffled too much at the beach.

Clarabelle and Minnie both looked at Daisy confused.

Daisy explained when she gets all worked up so do her feathers! Which causes her clothes to become tight sometimes.

After a few minutes Clarabelle came out!

Her bikini was definitely too tight on her utter, But it wasn't exploding so that's good!

Now the three of them could have a fun day at the beach!

They all took to the waters surfing! They surfed for a while!

Clarabelle and Daisy headed back to shore but Minnie wasn't done surfing yet.

So kept riding on and through waves until she noticed her Bikini was Dissolving!

She was confused then she remembered reading the tag!

"Mmmm I'm great for posing by the pool, but not good in the water… I wonder what that means?"

Minnie now realized what that meant as the Knots on her Bikini Dissolved away, completely undoing her Melting Bikini!

Minnie dove in the water and tried to grab her bikini but it fell apart in the water!

Minnie wasn't going anywhere anytime soon!

Meanwhile back on the shore Daisy and Clarabelle were burying Donald up to his neck with sand while he was asleep!

Earlier he yelled at them for making noise and laughing too much while he was trying to read.

Both of the girl's stand back and admire their handiwork and then Daisy Screams:

"Donald Fire! Fire!"

Donald woke up screaming Fire !Fire! and flailing his head around, before he soon realized he was buried!

"Aahhhh! Aaaaaah! Quicksand! Daisy! Minnie! Clarabelle!"

Donald's panic quickly came to an end when he realized what had been done.

Oh HA HA very Funny VERY Funny you MisF#^^ $$hole#%*#%B%*Itch.

Daisy and Clarabelle both gasp at Donald's foul mouth!

This caused Daisy to get ruffled up!

"Okay mister sailor maybe you can talk like that to your sailor buddies but not me mister!"

Daisies feathers got so ruffled that her swimsuit was getting really tight on her, but she was so filled with rage that she didn't even notice what was happening to her own body!

But Daisy came to a Realization when her Bikini top and Bottom burst off of her! Leaving the Duck Bare for everyone on the beach to see!

Clarabelle grabbed a towel for her friend and then went to get Minnie to go home!

But Clarabelle Couldn't find Minnie!

Clarabelle looked everywhere but did not give up, Until she heard a tearing sound… Her utter was about to strike again Clarabelle looked down and saw her Bikini Bottom about to give way so she grabbed the nearest thing which happen to be a TRANSPARENT Umbrella!

Clarabelle's Bottom's fought a hard battle and lost when they exploded into Bikini Confetti!

Clarabelle didn't realize the Umbrella was Transparent and continued to look for Minnie Giving everyone on the beach a pretty good idea of what cows look like naked… Because their was one walking around.

Minnie Eventually came on shore hiding behind her Surfboard and found a Bottomless Clarabelle.

The two of them grabbed daisy and unburied Donald then Drove home at full speed! Never talking about it ever again!


End file.
